


The Value of Lazy Days

by TastyBrownies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: For once, Alec spends an entire day at home with Magnus. They make the most of it.





	The Value of Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I am soft for these two. I so many WIPs with them, and this is the only thing that I've actually finished. And it's a DRABBLE. I'm horrible at finishing stuff.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this! :D

It was one of those rare mornings that Alec was allowed to spend in bed with Magnus. Even though he was exhausted, he didn't manage to sleep in - waking up early was too much ingrained in him - but he was content to watch Magnus peacefully dozing away, his face soft and gentle in the morning sun, currently slightly smooshed against Alec's chest, his ear pressed to Alec's heart, an arm thrown over Alec's torso. Alec ran his hand lightly across Magnus's back, tracing runes of commitment and alliance on his bronze skin. His breathing was even, puffs of air warming Alec's skin every few seconds. Alec smiled. It was these mornings that reminded him what it was all for - the struggle with the Clave, the increasing pain of fighting demons over the years and the extremely dull repetitiveness of mediating Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He sighed happily.

He didn’t know exactly how long it was before Magnus inhaled sharply and slowly blinked his eyes open, only that by then he was fully awake and slightly hungry.

“Good morning.” He smiled, his voice a little rough. He cleared his throat as Magnus looked at him with wonder in his eyes. Magnus smiled softly back at him.

“Good morning, my love. I must say, I wasn’t expecting to wake up next to you today. Did you take a day off?”

“Sort of. I wanted it to be a surprise. There isn’t anything urgent going on at the Institute today, so… I’m here.”

“Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise.” Magnus settled back down on Alec’s chest, with no apparent intent to move anywhere. His hand started tracing patterns in tandem with Alec’s. he hummed pensively. “We should do something today. Something special.”

“Mm. I thought maybe we could just laze around today.”

Magnus mock-gasped silently.

“Laze around? What happened to the ‘I’ll rest when I’m dead attitude’?”

“I dunno,” Alec said, a lazy grin stretching across his face, “You might have to ask my boyfriend. He taught me a thing or two about the value of lazing around.” He looked into Magnus’s eyes when he lifted his head to stare at Alec once again.

“I love you.” He said then, barely a whisper.

“I love you too.” Alec replied, his arm tightening around Magnus’s side. “We should probably at least get breakfast, though.”

“That can be arranged-“ Magnus went to snap his fingers, but Alec caught his hand before he could, tangling their fingers together.

“I thought we could do it the old-fashioned way. Y’know, just for the sake of it.”

Magnus’s eyes flitted between his for a moment, his gaze filled with something Alec could never really identify but loved all the same, before he chuckled softly, almost unbelievingly, squeezing Alec’s hand and burying his forehead in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“Time and time again I forget how much of a sap you are, my Alexander.”

Alec smiled, warmth flooding him at the endearment. And it was, in a way – he was never _someone’s_ Alexander, not the way he was Magnus’s. He never belonged so wholly and truly with someone else.

Quite simply put, Magnus was his home.

“Well, one of us has to be.” He teased. Magnus simply swatted his chest, without any heat.

“If you want to make breakfast, we should get up now. I can’t promise I won’t fall asleep again in the next five minutes.”

They ended up making some pancakes, and it took them way longer than it should have, but Alec wasn’t really upset, not when he got to have Magnus pressing him up against the counter and kissing him softly, caressing his face. They returned to bed soon after, intent on watching some shitty TV.

There was some cooking show playing in the background, but Alec and Magnus only had eyes for each other.

“How do you get scars?” Magnus asked suddenly, his fingers tracing a short, faded white line across Alec’s ribs, on his left side.

“Stupidity, mostly. Carelessness.”

“I thought the Iratze rune took care of that.”

“It depends.” Alec hummed. “Sometimes, if you wait too long, it’ll scar.”

Magnus traced the line again with his fingers, then softly with his lips, not kissing, just following the shape. “Where did you get this one?”

“Jace was being stupid. He was more proficient than any of us with a seraph blade, but it didn’t mean he knew how to work with other people. He was pissed one day, well and truly annoyed – you know, mood swings,” Alec shrugged, “and he decided he should go out hunting. He was about twelve at the time. So I followed him-“

“Naturally.” Magnus’s face was somewhere between admonishing and fond, and Alec flushed under the scrutiny. He shrugged.

“I followed him, and he realized pretty quickly, but instead of listening to me and coming back to the Institute, he got all excited and demanded we hunt together. I couldn’t leave him out there alone, obviously, and eventually we really did run into a demon. Thankfully, it was only one, but like I said, Jace wasn’t too experienced with fighting together, so his sword grazed me.”

“Grazed?” Magnus raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe it was a bit deeper than a graze.”

“So why was the Iratze late?”

“I honestly didn’t notice, at the time. I was so scared of what would happen when Mom found out, and still buzzed from the fight, and worried about Jace, that I just thought it was part of my general anxiety. It wasn’t until three blocks away from the Institute that Jace noticed I was wincing and freaked out. Like I said, stupid.” Alec laughed fondly.

Magnus rose on his elbows then shifted to straddle Alec, TV show completely forgotten.

“What other scars are you hiding?” He asked, concern and care and unbridled _love_ in his eyes. Alec lost his breath for a long moment.

He pointed at his left eyebrow.

“Izzy’s whip nicked me the first time we sparred with our weapons.” He mumbled. Magnus leaned forward and kissed his eyebrow gently, as if Alec might shatter if he used too much force. Alec brought Magnus’s hand to the front of his right shoulder, where a round scar lay. “Shax demon got me when I was trying to shoot another one off of Raj, one time.” Magnus rolled his eyes at the mention of Raj’s name, but the leaned forward once again, kissing his shoulder tenderly. Alec led Magnus’s hand to a set of silvery scratches on his hip. “Rogue werewolf. A long time ago now, but I was young, and stupid, and prejudiced.” Magnus said nothing, but he kissed every inch of the scar individually, and Alec knew he was more than forgiven for his past mistakes.

“And these?” Magnus rubbed a finger over Alec’s knuckles when he fell quiet.

“They aren’t scarred.” Alec raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“No, but they are rough. From years of battle and merciless training, no doubt.”

“Magnus, I-“

“Sh, my love.” Magnus said, quiet as ever, never once breaking their little bubble, as he kissed over each individual knuckle of Alec’s hands. Then he moved forward, pressing himself to Alec, his hands caressing his shoulders. “Atlas’s shoulders, always carrying the weight of the world, always taking responsibility.” Magnus kissed Alec’s skin, his lips leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. His hand moved to lay on Alec’s chest. “A heart that beats for all the world. You keep fighting to make it a better place, tirelessly. I admire you for the strength of your heart.” He kissed Alec’s chest, right where his heart would be were it laying out in the open. His hand moved to thumb away the crease between Alec’s eyebrows, born out of the weight of Magnus’s love. “And the beautiful, ever-working mind of yours, always thinking, always analyzing, calculating best how to protect everyone, how to make the most of any situation.” He pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead, then, lingering for just a little longer.

“I love every single part of you, my wondrous Alexander.” His eyes bore into Alec’s, but they were warm, and not intrusive – just there, filled to the brim with adoration. Alec’s throat was choked up.

“I love you too, Magnus. Every part of you.” His voice was raspy, on the verge of tears.

Magnus smiled, radiant and beautiful, and settled down once again at Alec’s side, hugging him tight.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, wrapped in each other’s love, trading gentle, slow kisses, and whispering stories of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
